


Too Young for This

by MjornaLokesenna



Series: Road to Azula and her Truth [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Broken Azula, Emotional pain, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Incest, Metal Illness, Miscarriage, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Psychological Trauma, Rape, Recovery, Sibling Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjornaLokesenna/pseuds/MjornaLokesenna
Summary: The road to recovery is always going to be wrought with landmines and booby-traps. For most of us, it's a hell of a long journey.Azula suffers a horrible circumstance... something no 15 year old should ever have to go through, much less anyone else. And it will force her to deal with her biggest and last demon.Ozai.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Her Inner Demons, Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Series: Road to Azula and her Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Too Young for This

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in any way what I had planned to write... but it's what came out. So... here it is. 
> 
> I need a hug.

Hands and nails and pain. Fire on her skin and a searing heat between her legs. The stabbing agony in her pelvis…

That’s what she remembers now. Lying in this bed, in this hospital in her city. Well, not her’s anymore. His. Zuko. Her big brother, who was currently sitting on the edge of said bed looking torn and defeated. 

“Please Zula, just….try to remember.” He was pleading, golden eyes almost begging her to speak. 

“What do you want me to say Zuzu?” She whispered, refusing to let the tears fall from her own gilded orbs. She knew what he wanted her to say, she just didn’t want to say it. Make him say it, make him deal with it. She didn’t want to anymore. Why should she, now she could exist here in a drug induced haze until everything finally gave up. Like she had. “I fail to see how drudging that up is going to help me any.

Zuko shook his head softly, brushing some hair out of his eyes. It still hadn’t grown enough to be styled, so he just wore it as it was. “You have to… we have to… deal with it.” He said, turning his head away from her, despite how much he wanted to keep looking at her. Azula raises an eyebrow at him, “I… I heard it….”

Azula’s face fell. She was almost certain that she had been as quiet as she could possibly be after that first time. “It’s my fault…. It’s my fault for looking so much like her….”

Zuka grabbed her shoulders, shaking her softly. “NO! Don’t defend him! Don’t make excuses for him! What he did to you! Even… even if you weren’t a child it’s still… wrong!” He was trying his best not to shout. But after so many weeks, and this being that one last thing Azula needed to confront… it was killing him. He just wanted to take her home. He needed her. Zuko had no idea how to be Fire Lord… that was what Azula had been raised for her entire life. Zuko needed her…. He needed her whole. She was so close… so different. Yes there was always an air of haughtiness and arrogance that would never leave her. But for the most part she had calmed considerable and was a much more reasonable person. 

Azula flinched and looked away from him, tears pushing harder against her eyes. One slipped out, and then another. But still Azula shook her head, biting the inside of her lip to keep from making noise. “Zuzu please… please don’t make me remember. I can’t. I’ll stay here forever but PLEASE don’t make me…” Azula finally lost the fight with her emotions and doubled over with a soul rending sob.

Zuko nearly cried himself, as he gathered her small body in his arms and cradled her to him. So much like he did when he was six and she was four… and mother and father were arguing again. When father… who could never hurt beautiful Ursa’s face, would turn that anger on them. Zuko would hold his small form over hers and take anything that was thrown at them. 

Azula only cried harder, realizing that that was exactly what he was doing again. He was protecting her, because she was too weak to do what she needed to do to heal. No… not weak… they said she was so strong for holding out as long as she did. Zuko said so too. She wasn’t weak. She was the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. Her Highness Princess Azula… there wasn’t any foe she couldn’t face… except her own damaged mind. 

As the memories flooded her sick soul yet again, the sobs increased tenfold. To the point that Zuko started the doctors in the room down to make them leave. And they did… with urgency. Leaving brother and sister alone with their shared demons… and Azula with her one big one. 

“Lala…” Zuko said softly, pulling out the name he hasn’t called her in years. “I… I know how hard this is… I know but… please. Please, I just want you to be able to come home. You can’t pretend that didn’t happen… especially after…”

And a screaming sob tore from her. She was far too young to feel this pain… especially for the reasons she was. Her eyes slid to the small bio waste container that an orderly was picking up to take from the room. Then to her own bloodstained thighs. 

Twelve weeks. They had said, it had festered inside her body for twelve weeks. Growing and leeching off of her. A parasite… planted there by her own father. Ozai… he had… he’d…

“He said I was so much like her… mother…” She said, softly. And though he wanted to, Zuko didn’t give a big reaction. Regardless of the sick fucks reasoning, what he had done had been vile. “H-he said it wouldn’t hurt.. .that I would be...okay…” Azula was nearly hyperventilating. “It hurt so much!” She screamed, thrashing slightly in his arms. Zuko may have never been the better bender, but what he lacked there he dwarfed her in size and physical strength. She was so small, petite, and… fragile at the moment. He had to let her do this on her own. But… it didn’t seem like he would get much more than that at the moment, as she had apparently finally succumbed to the harshness of the day. A nurse came in to take her from him, and he refused, holding onto his baby sister as if she were his lifeline. He knew… he knew what it was that they needed her to say. It was obvious… but still she couldn’t. And he understood… how could any girl… especially one who loved her father as much as Azula does, admit that he raped her? Not once, or twice… but repeatedly… since she started to bleed. 

“I’ll clean her up…” He said.

“Fire Lord Zuko, I know she is your sister and you…” 

“I said I will do it! You are dismissed, go before you lose your job.” He growled, danger and possessiveness in his eyes. The nurse nodded and fled the room, leaving the basin and towels behind. 

As careful as he could be, not to wake or expose her, Zuka laid Azula down on her clean cot, and carefully began to clean the blood off her thighs… tears swelling in his own eyes. It took all he had in himself not to march out of the hospital and tear Ozai apart with his own hands. As it was, he had already sent an order to have Ozai’s accommodations stripped. His cell was to be converted to what it was before, a dark room with nothing but a mattress and his own thoughts to haunt him until he died. He’d have rations shoved until the door three times a day, his chamber pot would be changed once… and that is all the interaction he would ever have with another human being again. 

Yes, Zuko knew it happened once. But to know now that it had gone on his entire banishment… to the point his fifteen year old sister got pregnant… that was it. Aang may not want him to kill the man, but he didn’t have to keep him alive either. He would rot until he died, and then Zuko would unceremoniously dump his body onto a pyre, burn it and leave the ashes. He would not honor the man who did nothing but sew pain and hatred across the entire world. He would never honor a man that scarred his own son and raped his own daughter. If he could he would wipe his father from history… let him die alone and unremembered… never knowing fully why. Just like Zuko and Azula never understood why… why he would do this to his own flesh and blood. 

“Sire… what would you like us to do with the remains…” An approaching doctor asked… royal remains requiring special treatment and all. 

Zuko stopped, looking back over his shoulder. “Get rid of it. Make no note of it… and never speak of it again.” There was a darkness to his voice that made the poor doctor tremble a little. Zuko knew Azula didn’t want it in the palace, she didn’t even want to think about it. Only the people in the room when she miscarried would ever know, and no one would mention it to her again. 

As far as anyone else in the world was concerned, Azula was just recovering from a little mental mishap and she would be just fine. Though Zuko knew that… confronted with the physical evidence of her worst betrayal, she would never really be the same again. 

She was too young for this. They… they were too young for this.


End file.
